Alcool, sexe, jazz et réconfort
by LuckyVV
Summary: Quinn a une fille, Beth, vit en colocation avec Santana et de son boulot. Pas celui qu'elle aurait imaginé trois ans plus tôt. D'autre part, Finn vient de quitter une Rachel dévastée, qui va tout faire pour l'oublier. Deux destins déchirés qui vont se croiser, se recouper. Faberry AU.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut à tous, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui a finalement pris forme. Beaucoup de chapitres, beaucoup de temps, une intrigue plutôt complexe, je vous laisse découvrir cela au fur et à mesure. Thème plus sombre que mes précédentes fictions, j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Ce premier chapitre est assez court mais ça changera au fur et à mesure. **

* * *

« Maman ! »

Une fillette blonde courut dans les bras de son homologue adulte, qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour lui embrasser ses cheveux courts.

« Hey, mon chaton ! Ça s'est bien passé l'école ?

— Oh, oui ! On a fait de la peinture, regarde ! »

Elle tendit ses doigts verts et bleus devant les yeux de sa mère, qui rétorqua d'un air suspicieux :

« Tu ne t'es même pas lavé les mains ?

— Non, je voulais te peindre mais c'est tout sec maintenant » bougonna-t-elle.

Quinn rit doucement avant de la prendre par la main.

« Un jour on fera de la peinture à la maison, et tu me peindras comme tu voudras ! »

L'enfant retrouva immédiatement le sourire et sautilla gaiement tout au long du trajet. Marchant aux côtés de sa mère, elle lui raconta sa journée dans les moindres détails, qui l'écoutait attentivement et riait aux remarques boudeuses de sa fille. Jamais elle n'arborait de sourire plus sincère que dans ces moments-là.

* * *

« Putain, pas un seul programme potable en semaine, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » ragea la jeune femme.

Elle envoya la télécommande à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui se cogna violemment contre une orchidée qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle soupira d'exaspération et se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser pourrir sa journée par les — mauvaises — nouvelles, sitcoms à deux francs, clips de filles dénudés et autres idioties qui daignaient passer à la télé. Fallait qu'elle se détende. Après tout, elle aurait pu être dans une situation bien pire, comme avoir perdu son boulot. Bon Dieu, non, heureusement, elle n'en était pas là ! Riant jaune, elle ouvrit le frigo et les placards, résolue à cuisiner pour celle qui l'hébergeait depuis maintenant quatre mois. C'était la moindre des choses.

La porte claqua violemment, faisant sursauter la seule occupante de l'appartement. Des voix familières, puis une furie blonde se rua sur elle et la serra de tout son petit corps.

« Tatie San, tu m'as manquééééé ! »

Santana n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle se retrouva avec une deuxième blonde collée à elle, l'encerclant de ses bras fins, ne lui laissant que peu de place pour respirer. _On dirait des mouches attirées par le miel_, pensa-t-elle. Elle tenta vainement de se dégager de la poigne de fer des Fabray — pas de doute, elles faisaient bien partie de la même famille, ces deux-là ! — avant que son esprit ne trouve rapidement une solution et que ses yeux ne se mettent à briller de malice.

« Tatie, qu'est— ahhhh ! »

Sans aucun ménagement, la jeune hispanique souleva Beth et Quinn à la force de ses bras, remerciant mentalement les trois années de souffrance qu'elle avait subies par Sue Sylvester. Bras incroyablement fins qu'on ne pouvaient soupçonner si puissants au vu d'une fille de sa carrure. Elle les traîna dans sa chambre, les lâchant sur le lit uniquement pour se mettre à les chatouiller sans relâche. Le temps qu'elle comprenne le but de Santana, Quinn se tordait de rire sous les mains et les ongles de la brune, la suppliant d'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux. Cette dernière ne le voyait pas de cet œil là, et continuait de torturer les deux blondes, surtout Quinn. Elle avait légèrement pitié de Beth, en revanche, pour l'autre, c'était une toute autre affaire... Aucune pitié ne pouvait l'atteindre lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quinn Fabray.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de rires et tout autant à reprendre leur souffle, d'un commun accord, les trois filles eurent vite fait de se rassasier dans la cuisine. Beth courut se mettre devant les dessins animés aussitôt son goûter avalé.

« Elle te ressemble de plus en plus, fit Santana.

— Dans le bon ou dans le mauvais sens ?

— Rien en toi n'est bon, Fabray ! »

Un "Eh !" de protestation se fit entendre, et Quinn asséna une tape sur le bras de sa colocataire.

« Oh, ça va, je déconne ! Elle est adorable, reprit-elle en regardant la touffe blonde s'agiter au rythme des rires secouant son petit corps.

— Ouais. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir eue. »

La latina acquiesça. Elle se mit à observer son amie attentivement, son expression de béatitude heureuse quand elle voyait sa fille, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres en un mince sourire. Depuis quatre ans. Santana se demanda si elle était vraie, à cet instant, ou si elle jouait parfaitement bien la comédie, feignant le bonheur. La question lui revint plusieurs fois cette nuit sans qu'elle puisse y répondre.

Non, elle ne put définitivement pas répondre à cette question, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y apporter une réponse un jour. Saloperie d'actrice née. Impossible de dire à quoi elle pensait quand elle arborait son mince sourire, les yeux perdus dans le vide, ou lorsqu'elle les plissait en se frottant distraitement le menton quand elle réfléchissait. Ses yeux étaient _vides_. Pétillaient parfois, s'illuminaient en présence de Beth, s'assombrissaient quand elle se donnait un air menaçant, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils restaient uniformément et constamment vides. Vides de quoi, ça, elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait même pas si Quinn en avait conscience. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça, au contraire. Mais quant à savoir _quand _est-ce que son regard souriant changea en un regard vitreux, perdu dans le vague, Santana ne s'en souvenait plus. Un an, trois ans, deux mois, hier ? Cela faisait au moins deux mois. Au moins un an. Plus d'un an ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé dans son comportement, ses habitudes, son sourire ? Se retournant dans son lit, elle se promit d'y réfléchir à tête reposée le lendemain. _La nuit porte conseil_, se dit-elle ironiquement.

* * *

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Finn ! Pas maintenant !

— Je suis désolé, mais je n'en peux plus de cette vie !

— Attends ! On va trouver une solution. Dis-moi qu'on peut trouver une solution !

— Il n'y a rien à faire, soupira le grand garçon. On ne peut plus rien y faire, c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

— Finn, tu— ne me laisse pas, sanglota la jeune femme. J'y arriverai pas si je suis seule. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit, je suis tellement désolée. Tu peux— tu dois rester avec moi. C'est ce qu'on avait prévu depuis le début, hein ?

— Non, c'est ce que _tu_ avais prévu. Pas moi. Pardon Rachel, mais là, c'en est trop. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement claqua sans bruit. Les pleurs de Rachel avaient redoublé d'intensité et résonnaient dans l'espace vidé des effets personnels de son fiancé. Ex fiancé. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, pourtant, tout prouvait que leur histoire ne pourrait pas durer. Elle le savait. Mais elle pensait qu'elle tiendrait encore un peu, juste un peu, que Finn serait là au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin — maintenant. Et, d'un coup, Rachel prit conscience du déroulement de ces vingt dernières minutes dans le salon de son appartement. Son mari venait de la quitter. Finn l'avait quittée. Finn l'a quittée. _Mon Dieu, ça n'était pas possible. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Non, non ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Il ne peut pas..._

Les sanglots avaient depuis longtemps été rejoints par de chaudes larmes roulant sans répit sur ses joues, tout comme elle s'était laissé glisser contre le mur le plus proche, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la soutenir. Les genoux ramenés entre ses bras, la tête baissée vers la poitrine, Rachel pleura silencieusement pendant plus d'une heure, sourde à tout ce qui l'entourait si ce n'est la douleur transperçant son cœur de part en part. Ses prières ne firent rien pour calmer ses soubresauts, et elle finit par s'endormir de fatigue et de dessèchement dans une position fœtale, se protégeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait du vide envahissant l'appartement.


	2. Chapitre 2

_As you lose your sanity, they touch your soul. _

_— Hania Lee, Alice is Dead._

* * *

La première fois que Beth fit un cauchemar, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle ne cria pas. Elle se leva doucement de son lit, un peu abasourdie, et alla tout de suite trouver sa mère dans sa chambre. À travers la pénombre et le mince rai de lumière de ville filtrant à travers les volets, elle se repéra sans trop de mal dans la pièce qu'elle trouvait toujours accueillante. Elle réveilla le corps allongé dans le lit un peu brusquement, effrayée à l'idée qu'elle aussi ait pu être capturée dans un de ces mondes où vivaient toutes sortes de monstres, de sorcières. Le regard de Quinn trouva directement celui de sa fille, malgré son épuisement visible à travers ses prunelles, et l'invita à se réfugier dans ses bras en les tendant devant elle.

« Tout va bien ma puce ? » avait-elle murmuré en caressant ses cheveux clairs. Peu importe pourquoi sa fille s'était levée et l'avait sortie de son propre sommeil, si Beth allait bien, alors elle serait rassurée. Il _fallait_ qu'elle aille bien.

« J'ai fait un cauzemar maman, j'ai peur. »

Beth avait encore un peu de mal avec les «ch», mais Quinn ne s'en formalisait pas pour autant. Après tout, elle n'avait que trois ans et tellement de temps devant elle. Elle continua ses apaisantes caresses pour l'inciter à poursuivre à travers sa respiration un peu plus rapide que de coutume.

« Il y avait la mézante sorcière qui riait, mais qui riait mézamment, et les monstres autour, et aussi le lion, ils voulaient m'attraper. Je veux pas dormir toute seule. »

Bien sûr. Elle le savait. Quelle idée de lui avoir fait regarder _Le Magicien d'Oz_, vraiment ! Et surtout d'avoir cédé, « parce que la couverture du DVD est trop jolie » ! T'y réfléchiras à deux fois pour le prochain film, Fabray. Elle ne réfléchit en revanche pas plus d'une demie seconde avant de soulever sa fille par les aisselles et de la serrer contre elle, tirant les couvertures sur son petit corps. Embrassant le haut de sa chevelure, elle fredonna doucement l'air d'une des comptines que Beth avait apprises — elle savait que cela la calmait en un rien de temps. D'habitude, elle arborait un sourire béat quand elle entendait sa mère chanter _Mary had a little lamb_, et chantait de sa voix fluette avec elle. Cette fois-ci, elle se détendit sous le chuchotement des paroles à son oreille et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

La deuxième fois qu'un cauchemar la prit par surprise et lui fit couler une sueur froide dans le dos, elle se dirigea également dans la chambre de Quinn, espérant pouvoir être rassurée par sa voix angélique et l'odeur de fruits qu'elle sentait à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait. Mais en entrant dans la pièce, elle ne vit personne dans le lit. Qui n'était pas défait. Elle voulut pleurer, crier. Au lieu de ça, elle fonça trouver Santana, et sans même frapper à sa porte, elle se planta à son côté.

« Où elle est maman ? »

Malgré son sommeil de plomb, la latina se réveilla de suite à l'intonation inquiète qu'avait prise la voix de Beth. Si elle était inquiète, ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon. Elle ouvrit un œil, se redressa du mieux qu'elle le put dans son lit et bâilla une fois ou deux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mini-pouce ? Tu dors pas ?

— J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Du haut de ses quatre ans, Beth arrivait enfin à prononcer les «ch» si difficiles au début.

« Elle est pas dans sa chambre. »

Santana fit tout de suite le lien. Elle ne le savait pas encore, évidemment.

« Q... Enfin, ta mère travaille. Elle te l'a pas dit ?

— Non. »

Elle ne manqua pas la déception et l'étonnement fondus dans sa voix.

« Elle fait quoi ?

— Docteur. De nuit. Comme le docteur Graham, expliqua-t-elle.

— Pourquoi elle fait plus l'université ? »

Ce que faisait Quinn depuis qu'elle avait quitté le lycée. Étudier les lettres et sciences du langage à l'université. Et elle semblait aimer ça, alors pourquoi abandonner ?

« Parce que, reprit la jeune femme, elle n'a plus le temps. Elle voulait travailler. Tu comprends ? Bon. Maintenant, va te recoucher. Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

Beth acquiesça à la réponse et à la question de Santana, sans vraiment comprendre la première. Sa maman aimait l'université. Elle souriait tout le temps quand elle en parlait, quand elle y allait, quand elle en revenait, malgré toutes ses révisions et ces livres qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lire. Mais elle avait l'air d'apprécier tout ça, et le fait de ne pas encore travailler. Pourquoi avait-elle changé d'avis ? Elle n'était plus contente de la _fac_ ? Cette question tarauda Beth avant de s'endormir près de sa tatie San.

La troisième fois qu'elle fit un cauchemar, Quinn n'était toujours pas à la maison. Elle travaillait, encore une fois. Au lieu de se réfugier dans la chambre de Santana, elle essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur en se récitant mentalement les paroles de la comptine de Quinn. Évidemment, ce n'était pas _sa_ comptine à proprement parler, mais elle la chantait si bien que Beth se demandait parfois si elle n'avait pas été écrite spécialement pour sa maman. Elle n'apporta pas de réponse à cette question. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux pour se rendormir doucement, elle se questionna sur Quinn, pourquoi elle n'était pas là, _encore_. Lorsque son esprit lui répondit qu'elle travaillait, elle se rétorqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire la nuit, pendant qu'elle, Beth, pouvait faire des mauvais rêves.

À partir de ce moment-là, et à chaque fois que Beth se réveillait en sursaut, elle imaginait Quinn lui fredonner _Mary had a little lamb_, la berçant dans son état de semi-conscience. Elle n'eut plus besoin de demander l'aide de Santana pour chasser ses monstres, se rappeler la voix de sa mère suffisait.

* * *

Cela faisait presque trente-six heures que Rachel n'avait rien mangé — rien pu manger. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus comme elle le voulait, plutôt paradoxal pour une comédienne de son rang. Il se prostrait contre le montant de son lit, de _leur_ lit, à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se lever. Du reste, c'était la plus longue période qu'elle avait passée l'estomac vide, sans même avoir bu son café quotidien. Si l'on devait être encore plus précis, cela faisait autant de temps qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé la chaleur revigorante d'une douche ou d'un bain chaud en ce dur mois de mars, ou la douceur d'un lever de soleil derrière les volets hermétiquement et implacablement fermés de la chambre, ou la tendresse de deux bras entourant sa taille, la protection qu'ils conféraient — même si ce n'étaient plus ceux de Finn.

Bien sûr, elle lui sauterait dans les bras quand il se représentera — s'il revenait, et il reviendrait — mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne recherchait uniquement l'étreinte de Finn. Un homme qui l'aimait et qui l'aimerait, qui lui offrirait des enfants, un corps contre lequel se blottir la nuit, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Peu importait si son fiancé n'était _plus_ celui-là. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, de soutien. D'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, sur laquelle s'appuyer lorsqu'on chancelle, sur laquelle s'endormir devant un film à peine captivant. Ce que Finn ne put jamais lui proposer. Rachel pleura encore plus après que la réalisation se fit dans son esprit.

Finn ne serait plus jamais là, plus comme elle le souhaiterait. Il n'était plus ce dont elle rêvait.

* * *

**Chapter 2, enjoy. J'ai oublié le disclaimer : je ne possède rien, pas même les citations de début de chapitre, si ce n'est mon imagination et une belle cloque à l'index qui m'empêche d'écrire correctement. D'ailleurs, vous sauriez où se procurer de la teinture de benjoin, ou tout simplement du benjoin ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Today's the first day of the rest of your life. _

_— Jem, Finally Woken. _

* * *

Finn abruti Hudson m'a quittée pour une prostituée.

Cette phrase constituait les fondements du cercle vicieux dans lequel Rachel (s')était empêtrée depuis trois jours, avec quelques variations dans les qualificatifs, selon que sa colère était plus ou moins meurtrière. La tristesse et l'impuissance avaient cédé leur place à une courte dépression rapidement suivie de dégoût pour tout ce qui l'entourait, jusqu'à ce matin. Finn était revenu — pour quelques instants seulement, à son grand dam, mais il était _revenu_ —dans l'intention de récupérer ses sales dernières affaires. Affaires qu'elle avait gardées au cas où son _salopard_ de fiancé se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle, qu'il avait fait une connerie, qu'il s'excusait et ils finiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se promettre niaiserie sur niaiserie, à grands coups de ne jamais plus se quitter — et non balancées comme la partie rationnelle, la toute petite partie encore immunisée au syndrome Finn Hudson, lui chuchotait de faire depuis qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Elle s'était débrouillée pour l'ignorer, plutôt bien malgré les larmes et la colère glissant dans ses artères. C'est quand il ferma la porte sans un signe prouvant qu'il l'avait _remarquée_ que Rachel regretta de ne pas avoir écouté ce qu'il restait de logique dans sa cervelle et que, par la même occasion, elle se prépara un café, le but, sortit pour la première fois en trois jours et demi, s'acheta une bouteille de gin et une autre de vodka. Elle les finit cette nuit-là.

* * *

« Comment ça va ce soir mam'zelle ? »

Le regard noir qui lui lança sa cliente ne tarit pas son sourire, moqueur comme toujours. Puck avait l'habitude de ces échanges à sens unique entre lui et son habituée préférée. En passant le chiffon gris de trop de poussière sur le comptoir, il nota le verre toujours plein de Quinn. Elle n'y avait pas encore touché, mis à part avec le bout de son doigt qui tournait inconsciemment sur le bord du verre. Il avait souvent remarqué ces gestes qui ne rimaient à rien, qui semblaient ne pas être intentionnels au vu de son interprète. Pas une fois ses yeux ambrés sous les néons défaillants ne se posèrent sur lui ou sur quoi que ce soit de vivant pendant son manège. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'admirait : elle pouvait se déconnecter de la réalité n'importe quand, n'importe où, peu importait le nombre de personnes l'encerclant ou le niveau de décibels agressant son oreille, elle restait impassible, placide en toutes circonstances. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il la craignait. Elle pouvait être _vachement menaçante _rien qu'en étant _froide_, imperturbablement calme et diaboliquement stoïque. Une reine des glaces qui gelait tout ce qui l'entourait quand elle le voulait.

Son esprit sembla regagner son corps à ce moment. Elle lâcha un soupir du fond de ses poumons, avant de siffler son verre et de laisser un généreux pourboire dans la coupole.

« Merci, je pense que je vais y aller. Fini pour ce soir. »

Sa voix vaguement rauque due à l'alcool ne cessait de le fasciner. Quinn Fabray avait sans aucun doute l'un des plus beaux timbres de tout l'Etat, peut-être même de tout le continent. Ça aussi, ça étonnait Puck à chaque fois, sa capacité à s'arrêter en matière d'alcool. Elle décidait elle-même quand quitter son bar quand elle estimait avoir assez bu, ce qui n'était pas une moindre chose au vu de (ses) nombreux consommateurs qui feraient tout pour une dernière boisson, et une autre, et une autre, et un autre avant une catastrophe. Puck sourit. C'était pour tous ces motifs, et d'autres encore, qu'il considérait cette blonde comme une femme incroyablement forte et l'une de ses amies les plus fidèles, bien que son exercice se limitait généralement à ces quatre murs. Ils ne se voyaient qu'exceptionnellement en dehors.

Quinn prit sa veste — geste si répété qu'il devait être maintenant automatique — et commença à partir lorsque le jeune homme à la crête l'interpella par son prénom — l'initiale de son prénom, en vérité. Q.

Il l'observa, les sourcils froncés, lui fit signe de s'approcher. Les yeux lassés de Quinn trouvèrent ce que le barman lui désignait de l'index. Le billet qu'elle venait de lui laisser.

« Reprends-le. »

Oui. Il voulait qu'elle reprenne ce qui lui appartenait. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, de sa compassion, ou de son aide à travers à travers ces bouts de papier qui lui filaient trop vite entre les doigts. Elle en avait plus besoin que lui, de toute façon. Son timide sourire rencontra les yeux glacials de Quinn.

« Hors de question », d'une voix toute aussi polaire.

Évidemment non, Quinn Fabray n'accepterait jamais, n'avouerait jamais qu'elle était elle aussi sur la paille qui menaçait de s'embraser à tout instant. Jamais.

« Oh que si, Q, tu vas prendre ça tout de suite et te barrer de chez moi, dit-il d'un ton peu intimidant.

— Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Je t'ai donné cet argent, tu le gardes.

— C'est ça, soupira-t-il, exaspéré, _feintant_ l'exaspération. C'que t'es bornée, toi, c'est trippant tout autant qu'agaçant.

— Merci.

— Je suis sérieux. Prends. Oh, attends, je vais me retourner et servir le mec là-bas, et pendant ce temps-là, tu récupéreras ton fric et tu t'en iras. Ok ?

— Non. Pas question que je parte sans payer. J'ai consommé.

— Oh, allez ! Cadeau de la maison, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, je te dois au moins ça. »

Le regard de Quinn ne cilla pas une seconde, si bien qu'il sentit presque la brûlure de deux glaciers dans ses orbites et éprouva le besoin de s'excuser sous ces yeux inquisiteurs. Mais il la connaissait bien, et derrière cette indifférence arrêtée, il aurait juré qu'elle mourrait d'envie de récupérer l'argent et de le remercier. Puis une minute passa. Comme elle ne fit rien, il se retourna.

« Comme tu veux, Q. À plus. »

Après avoir servi un alcoolique de plus et mis un peu d'ordre sur le comptoir, il compta mentalement jusqu'à vingt et revint lentement vers la place occupée par Quinn Fabray quelques instants auparavant. Comme il s'y attendait, elle n'était plus là. Ce qui le surprit plus, c'était qu'elle avait remplacé le billet de vingt par un autre de 10.

Les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent dans la lumière grésillante du bar. Quinn ne changerait jamais, mais il considérait cela comme une petite victoire personnelle. Elle était revenue sur sa décision de _trop_ lui rendre service. C'était bon pour tous les deux. Peut-être qu'un jour elle réfléchirait à d'autres décisions et ferait de meilleurs choix. C'était à espérer. Quinn méritait le meilleur. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'en rende compte par elle-même et qu'elle l'accepte.

* * *

C'était la dernière année de maternelle pour Beth, ou dernière année de pure insouciance et d'innocence maladive avant la première année du reste de sa vie, selon Santana. Quinn l'avait réprimandée, arrête de traumatiser ma fille ! Foutaises, qu'elle répondait, elle a bien le droit, et elle doit savoir ce qui l'attend dans la vie, ta minie Fabray. Puis vu comme c'est parti, qu'elle économise tout de suite pour sa retraite et celle de ses enfants. Quinn avait grimacé à ce discours typiquement lopezien. Elle n'était pas exactement sûre d'à qui il était précisément adressé. Santana n'avait plus tenté de ramener le sujet sur la table après avoir croisé son regard assassin.

Parfois elle restait de longs moments avec Beth, lui racontait des histoires vraies, des histoires de grands, comme elle disait. Parfois seulement, c'est-à-dire quand Quinn n'était pas dans le coin en train de les espi— surveiller, pour voir elle ne faisait pas de bêtise avec son bébé, qui n'en était plus vraiment un dorénavant, d'abord par son âge — et sa taille — et ce que Santana lui inculquait. Elle lui apprenait la vie, à sa façon, avec des termes plus doux et plus appropriés pour une fillette de cinq ans — enfin, elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que tout ce qui tombait dans ses oreilles, peu importait combien de fois elle avait juré de ne pas répéter, remontait jusqu'à celles de sa mère. Et quoiqu'elle en dise, elle ne pourrait jamais oser se (re)mesurer à Quinn Fabray, sauf si elle avait une envie soudaine d'en finir avec sa vie pas trop mal de serveuse-chanteuse parfaite, en toute objectivité. Quinn a toujours été la plus forte d'entre elles, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. C'était elle qui, au début, la ramassait à la cuillère après ses ruptures qui l'envoyaient six pieds sous terre, qui la giflait et en venait à la plaquer violemment au sol quand elle allait trop loin dans ses paroles ou lorsque leur désaccord était trop important pour ne pas être réglé de cette façon. Elle se retrouvaient le lendemain avec un œil au beurre noir, quelques côtes fêlées, se souriant l'une à l'autre, preuve que leur amitié avait survécu à une rixe de plus. La séparation de trois ans due au lycée ne put non plus en venir à bout : Quinn s'était retrouvée à New York, ayant dû déménagé de son Ohio natal, pour pouvoir ensuite mieux retrouver sa comparse trois ans plus tard. Avec un bébé en plus. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup parlé, même à elle, sa meilleure amie — elle se considérait et la considérait comme telle — seulement par bribes.

Et même après une grossesse, Quinn restait la plus forte physiquement (connerie d'illogique. Maigre consolation, elles n'avaient plus tellement le loisir de se battre, ayant tant grandi en si peu de temps, université et responsabilités obligent. ), mais aussi diantrement et injustement sexy. Santana n'avait rien à envier aux autres filles tant elle attisait les convoitises, mais comparée à Q, c'était une autre histoire. Elle était extrêmement bien foutue, tout le monde en était témoin. Elle l'entendait parfois se plaindre des traces qu'avait laissé la grossesse, la prenait à s'observer consciencieusement les hanches, les cuisses et la peau du ventre devant le miroir mais, bon Dieu, rien ! Il n'y avait rien, strictement, indubitablement rien ! Pas de vergetures, de peau flasque et pendante, de cicatrices, nada ! Santana en fulminait presque de rage. Comment pouvait-on enfanter et garder sa taille de quasi-mannequin moins d'un an après ? Le mystère Quinn Fabray ne cessait de la tarauder.

Beth aimait les histoires de tatie S. Elles la faisaient toujours rire, parce que la façon dont Santana les racontait était vraiment drôle. Elle lui parlait de son travail au café, de sa vie à l'école et au lycée, comme tout le monde l'aimait et la respectait, comment elle a pu embrasser _sur la bouche_ tous les garçons et toutes les filles de son lycée. Elle aimait surtout quand elle lui parlait de Quinn. Elle se l'imaginait quand elle avait son âge, qu'elle jouait avec des fleurs dans des cheveux encore plus blonds que les siens, qu'elle riait avec Santana. Beth aurait voulu connaître sa mère lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans elle aussi, pour qu'elle devienne aussi son amie. Elle jalousait sa tante pour cela, d'être son _amie_ alors qu'elle n'était que sa _fille_. Mais Quinn la rassurait en lui garantissant qu'elle pourrait être son amie si, un jour, elle en avait besoin, mais qu'elle était trop vieille et trop _ringarde_ pour être amie avec une petite fille aussi merveilleuse qu'elle. Cela lui rendait le sourire. Elle ne savait pas ce que ringarde voulait dire, et quand elle demanda à Santana, celle-ci lui répondit que c'était exactement ce que sa mère était, une ringarde.

Beth demandait beaucoup de choses, surtout à Santana, posait un tas de questions, surtout à Quinn. Santana lui racontait des histoires, des histoires vraies, des histoires de grands, Quinn répondait à ses interrogations aussi simplement que possible, l'apaisait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle venait quelques fois lui lire un livre — un parmi sa centaine de livres — un conte, un poème avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, mais ne la quittait jamais sans lui baiser son front blond et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit à travers ses yeux expressifs. Beth aimait s'endormir en pensant à ces cheveux qui la chatouillaient, aux mains délicates qui l'emmenaient à l'école, au sourire qui semblait cousu aux lèvres de Quinn tant il se les était appropriées, aux blagues de Santana. Sa vie simple lui plaisait. Elle ne voulait pas la changer.

* * *

**Me revoilà, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de taper ce chapitre. J'en suis pas très convaincue, mais je suis obligée de planter le terrain, et dès les suivants, l'histoire va prendre une tournure plus intéressante. **


	4. Chapitre 4

_You really want to hole up_  
_You really want to stay inside and not care where you lay. _

_— Cults, Go Outside. _

* * *

Les vapeurs d'alcool et de tabac commençaient à imprégner ses vêtements de leur odeur néfaste, signe qu'elle avait assez perdu de temps dans ce bar. Il fallait qu'elle aille travailler, au moins une heure ou deux, histoire de ne pas rentrer les mains — les poches — vides. Soupir de résignation teinté de démotivation. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour ta fille, se dit-elle. Tu crois qu'elle va s'acheter sa purée toute seule ? Oh, arrête de penser et agis, t'as encore perdu dix minutes à te lamenter ici, et fini de boire pour ce soir. Pas bon pour le boulot. Tu le fais depuis deux ans, c'est pas sur un coup de tête que tu pourras décider de tout arrêter, sans avoir aucun autre moyen de revenu.

« Tu bosses pas ce soir, Q ? »

Si, elle bossait. Enfin, pas officiellement ni tout de suite, mais elle bossait, comme tous les soirs à partir de vingt-trois heures l'été et vingt-deux heures l'hiver. Il devrait être habitué à ce qu'elle reste tard et content qu'elle lui paie des verres, celui-là. Au lieu de laisser sa langue déverser le sarcasme qui s'y préparait, elle répondit :

« Tous les jours, Puck. Pas le choix. (Une gorgée). Beth.

— Oui, je comprends. »

Elle rit jaune. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Malgré son hochement de tête auquel elle avait tant de fois assisté. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pas de grossesse d'enfant, pas de licenciement en vue, pas de risque de finir à la rue. Il était plutôt chanceux, en y pensant. Mais elle ne pouvait lui expliquer toutes ces raisons — _ses_ raisons. Parce qu'elle l'avait déjà fait, parce qu'il lui renvoyait des arguments tels que " Tu es Quinn Fabray, tu peux tout faire !" , ou une connerie du genre "Chacun est libre de choisir sa propre voie, et tu ne déroges pas à la règle". Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas déroger à la règle ? Elle les avait si souvent contournées. Les règles avaient été établies depuis longtemps, et il apparaissait clairement qu'elle ne passerait pas pas la case Départ, ne toucherait pas vingt mille francs, ne posséderait pas un hôtel Rue de la Paix. Pathétique. Arrête de boire, Fabray, je peux voir que tu empestes à des kilomètres.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre au protestations du barman lorsqu'il refusa le billet de vingt qu'elle glissa dans sa main calleuse, ni la peine de le récupérer. Même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais, ces petits gestes lui tenaient à cœur et lui permettaient, à lui aussi, de tenir le coup quelques fois. Le bar ne marchait plus aussi bien qu'à son ouverture. Les choses changeaient.

Quinn attrapa sa veste qui reposait sur son dossier, toussa sèchement à travers la fumée opaque dans laquelle elle était emprisonnée et sortit du Puck Cafe, marchant lentement vers le lieu de son prochain rendez-vous, l'esprit vide de toute pensée si ce n'est celle des yeux rieurs de sa fille.

* * *

Rachel en était à son cinquième verre lorsqu'elle brisa violemment la bouteille dans l'évier dans un éclat incisif. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle avait acheté, ni ce qu'elle buvait il y a encore une minute. Elle sentait juste que c'était trop fort pour elle, à lui brûler la gorge puis les yeux au bout du quatrième verre. Elle en avait marre. La tête commençait à lui tourner, mais cela restait supportable. En dépit du fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et qu'elle détestait ce goût âpre et amer qui restait au fond de sa gorge, sur ses papilles, dans les sinus, elle en déduisit qu'elle tenait plutôt bien l'alcool. Non, elle n'en boirait sans doute plus après cela, rien d'aussi fort — d'aussi immonde — du moins. Son chagrin l'avait quittée — lui aussi ! — depuis longtemps, puisqu'elle ne ressentait plus le besoin de le noyer, ou de se noyer. Se noyer.

Peut-être que c'était ce qu'avait ressenti Finn lui aussi, en s'engageant à l'épouser ? Eh bien, il n'était pas muet, non ? S'il n'était pas près, il n'avait qu'à le dire, bordel ! Elle aurait pu attendre, si c'était de temps dont il avait besoin. Mais non, évidemment. Il était tellement impulsif. Il avait préféré accepter sa demande et bousiller son futur _parfait_ mariage, leur futur mariage, en s'envoyant en l'air avec la première prostituée venue.

Quelle horreur. Pas même une amie de fac, une connaissance, une ex-copine. Une prostituée. Une inconnue. Une fille de la rue rencontrée sur le trottoir — qu'il avait revue pour qu'ils emménagent finalement ensemble. Comme si Finn méritait cela. Comme si une prostituée _le_ méritait. Elle n'était pas sûre d'imaginer pire dans le genre vomitif instantané. Rachel ne prétendait pas être belle, mais elle se savait au moins _meilleure_ que l'une de es foutues femmes pas foutues de gagner convenablement leur vie. La honte l'envahit au même titre que le dégoût et l'incompréhension. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle, Rachel Berry, l'étoile montante de Broadway, la plus grande comédienne de son époque à la voix d'or, valait _moins_ qu'une prostituée qu'on payait cent ou mille dollars pour une partie de jambes en l'air ? Ah non, ça, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! En aucun cas ! Jamais elle ne pourrait avoir moins de valeur qu'une stupide fille comme celles-là ! Qu'est-ce que les hommes pouvaient leur trouver, bon Dieu ? Qu'avaient-elles de plus qu'elle ne pouvait offrir ?

* * *

Parfois elle arrivait à la maison tellement tard qu'elle pouvait à peine dormir une heure avant de préparer Beth pour l'école. Parfois la douleur dans ses membres ne pouvait plus être négligée, à tel point qu'elle la sentait jusque dans son cerveau et qu'elle ne pouvait pas emmener Beth en classe, et Santana s'en chargeait. Parfois elle passait chez Puck boire un ou deux coups — bière, gin, whisky, des alcools forts, pas de cocktails — mais pas plus de deux. Un soir, elle avait atteint son quota maximal de cinq verres. Elle ne put travailler et à peine bouger, et fit croire à Santana qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Elle ne la crut pas.

Parfois elle n'allait pas travailler pour pouvoir, parfois, dormir près de sa fille.

Parfois elle fumait une clope, bien qu'elle n'aime pas cela, que _personne_ n'aime cela, mais elle en avait simplement besoin pour ne pas s'évanouir. Elle s'était déjà évanouie— trois fois, et ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Parfois elle rentrait au milieu de la nuit et se collait au corps inerte de Santana, l'espace entre ses bras protecteurs lui faisait se sentir _chez elle_. Santana ne disait rien quand elle se levait quelques heures plus tard, son pyjama collé à sa peau imprégné de l'odeur de Quinn — elle sentait le bois de santal et le benjoin — et humide de ses larmes, laquelle dormait dans sa propre chambre.

Elle n'avait jamais rien dit, il n'y avait pas besoin de le dire. Il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de parler. Y penser était bien trop douloureux pour pouvoir le mettre en voix.

* * *

**Chapitre 4, bon appétit. Je ne suis pas satisfaite des parties à propos de Rachel, elles me semblent trop peu abouties et trop simples. Enfin. On rentre dans le vif du sujet, j'ai quelques idées pour le chapitre suivant, je le taperai quand j'aurais moins mal au dos et aux doigts. Bonnes fêtes à tous, au passage. Vivez en êtres humains. **


	5. Chapitre 5

_We must not fear daylight just because it almost always illuminates a miserable world._

_— René Magritte. _

* * *

Il pleuvait sans arrêt depuis deux jours, le ciel semblait s'effrayer sous les éclats de lumière qui pointaient passagèrement. Occasionnellement les grognements inamicaux du tonnerre se faisaient entendre à travers les vitres des appartements et bureaux new-yorkais, aussi insonorisées soient les fenêtres. Les rues de Harlem disparaissaient dans des couleurs plus sombres que celles auxquelles elles étaient habituées, les eaux de l'Hudson reflétaient péniblement les infimes rayons traversant les nuages de plomb, laissant le fleuve stagner sans joie aux yeux des autochtones, et Central Park était tellement boueux ces jours-ci qu'on pouvait aisément le comparer aux plages atlantiques à marée basse. Cela n'empêchait pas les taxis de rouler à plein poumons sur le goudron imbibé, éclaboussant sur leur chemin les innombrables K-way et parapluies.

Santana saisit le motif de la météo comme excuse pour ne pas bosser au café aujourd'hui, un jour de congé qui lui permit de se souvenir d'un jour tout aussi déprimant que celui-ci sur le plan météorologique — sentimental, aussi, d'une certaine façon. Le temps lui rappelait ses années de doute, de déni et de regrets qu'elle avait traversées. Mais lui rappelait surtout qu'elle avait fait ses propres choix, que _n'importe qui_ était libre de ses décisions.

Elle avait douze ans quand elle sut que quelque chose clochait. Cela lui prit deux mois avant de pouvoir mettre en pensées ce que son corps ressentait. Elle était déjà sortie avec trois ou quatre garçons et en avait embrassé le double, pourtant, elle se prenait à suivre les mouvements des jambes et des hanches féminines plus souvent que de nécessaire. Puis à avoir envie de les embrasser. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas : elle essaya l'année suivante, après plusieurs expériences adolescentes, et en déduit qu'elle aimait autant les filles que les garçons. C'était plus facile à dire que de déclarer qu'elle était, en réalité, plus homosexuelle qu'hétéro. Au lycée, elle eut le bonté — la _stupidité_ — d'offrir son corps à tout footballeur qui en formulait la demande — même physiquement — c'est-à-dire tous. Après une énième baise qui ne valait rien, Santana s'était retrouvée chez elle à sangloter comme jamais, sans connaître la raison de ses larmes. Elle mentait. Elle _savait_. Elle n'avait pas les tripes de l'assumer. Elle avait pensé à une fille pendant que ce porc suait au-dessous d'elle, sans pouvoir retirer les images plus que plaisantes d'une cheerleader plus que séduisante qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle se sentit mal à propos de cet événement pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Elle passa la nuit à pleurer au rythme des frappes de la pluie sur le carreau de sa chambre, puis la suivante, puis les suivantes, toute l'année.

* * *

Crissement de pneus et écho de talons hauts sur le bitume s'entrechoquèrent. La portière ne s'était même pas encore refermée qu'il était devant elle, poing sur le flanc et sourire à peine charmeur en place. Même voix que les autres.

« T'es toute seule, jolie blonde ? »

Même phrase que les autres. Aucune originalité dans les accroches. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais. »

Pour elle non plus, pas de nouveauté, mais elle avait une excuse. Répondre brièvement à la première question, sauf urgence. Il sourit plus graveleusement et se pencha vers elle.

« Tu veux combien ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Tout. »

Elle ravala une grimace de dégoût ainsi qu'un haut-le-cœur — au lieu de rendre son estomac, son visage resta impassible à l'annonce du prix.

« Eh, tu demandes pas mal pour seulement quelques heures ! ricana-t-il.

— Alors ?

— Et impatiente en plus. J'aime ça. »

Elle ne répondit pas et faillit s'évanouir, mais elle avait tiré quelques bouffées sur une cigarette avant de venir, elle pourra tenir le coup. Au lieu de lui balancer une droite dans la mâchoire, elle soutint son regard. Un long moment s'écoula durant lequel personne ne dit mot.

« Ok, fit-il enfin. On va où ? »

Une seconde fois, elle resta muette, indiquant l'enseigne grésillante de l'hôtel sur le trottoir d'en face. Son sourire malfaisant semblait étirer encore plus ses joues quand il se retourna vers elle.

« Allons-y poupée. »

Elle ne prononça plus rien dès lors, pas même un mot de remerciement — pourquoi ? — quand il lui laissa une liasse de billets considérable sur le meuble. Elle en mit une dizaine de côté pour acheter une bouteille de rhum qu'elle but à moitié avant de la jeter dans un vide-ordures.

Le lendemain, Santana ne manqua pas le fait que la chambre de Quinn empestait légèrement mais singulièrement l'alcool. Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit la fenêtre.

* * *

La pluie s'était calmée depuis la veille bien qu'elle n'ait pas entièrement cessé. De timides rayons traversaient les nuages les moins épais en fin de journée, laissant présager une amélioration du temps pour les prochains jours. Quinn avait profité de l'affaiblissement de l'averse pour errer dans le quartier avant de récupérer Beth à l'école, tandis que Santana alternait entre coma télévisuel et épluchage de petites annonces qui pourrait éventuellement mener à un boulot mieux payé et plus souple au niveau des horaires. Les journaux s'entassaient en une pile consistante sur la table basse et au pied du canapé — ce qui était compréhensible étant donné qu'elle avait rassemblé tous les quotidiens, hebdomadaires et quelques mensuels depuis six semaines. La télévision continuait de diffuser son lot d'abrutissement ininterrompu — et muet. Santana monta le volume, se promena sur les différents canaux avant de laisser une chaîne aléatoire pendant qu'elle triait les vieux magazines —une des manies de Quinn maniaco-Fabray, qui ne supportait pas trente malheureuses revues posées au sol. Elle pourrait les lire et en prendre de la graine, elle aussi, et se trouver un travail digne de ce nom. Peut-être qu'elle lui devrait lui laisser _subtilement_ une ou deux pages de petites annonces dans sa chambre ?

Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit étrangement à l'entente d'un nom familier à ses oreilles. Instinctivement elle se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, prête à voir débarquer eux monstres blonds lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de la télévision et de son crachat incessant de mots faisant plus ou moins sens. Elle sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement quand son cerveau assimila ce qu'ils virent, puis les plissa dans l'espoir idiot de mieux cerner le pseudo reportage diffusé, ayant pour sujet la star de Broadway Rachel Berry. Un nom qu'elle n'avait que peu entendu depuis la fin du lycée et l'éloignement que tous les membres du Glee club avait subi, malgré leurs promesses de rester soudés. Surtout avec Rachel Berry. Elle et Santana n'avaient pas été amies à proprement parler, du moins pas avant leur dernière année de lycée, mais Rachel était _celle_ qui voulait à tout prix garder contact avec tous, son rêve des scènes musicales n'altérant en rien ses principes d'amitié. La Rachel voulant se faire aimer de tout le monde, _aimée_ de tout le monde perçait dans le monde impitoyable du spectacle. Santana avait reçu à peine une poignée d'appels de miss-mini-star-montante depuis leur promotion, bien qu'elle-même n'ait jamais vraiment cherché à la joindre, Broadway devant se faire une joie de l'occuper avec un tas de rôles à moitié dénudés ou à mourir d'ennui musicalement.

Elle fut tant occupée à se remémorer des souvenirs de Rachel après leur promo qu'elle ne suivit pas du tout les divagations du journaliste. Peu importait, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, s'exprimant à cet instant par son sourire malicieux. Santana attrapa son téléphone pour composer le numéro de sa vieille pas-si-amie-que-ça, espérant intérieurement qu'elle ait gardé le même qu'il y a presque quatre ans. Elle fut accueillie par une voix qui n'avait pas changé d'un demi-ton, élargissant la malice de son sourire.

« Salut Berry, ça fait un bail. »

Le temps passait, leur conversation dura bizarrement longtemps pour deux amies s'étant perdues de vue, se termina uniquement lorsque les Fabray firent l'honneur de leur présence dans l'appartement. Quinn coula un curieux regard en direction de sa colocataire, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules et se tourna vers Beth.

« Tu dis plus bonjour mini pouce ? »

La petite blonde fonça dans ses bras aussitôt, trop heureuse de pouvoir l'étouffer sous ses bisous.

« Alors, reprit Santana après un silence, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps pour ne revenir qu'à... dix-huit heures ? »

Elle fut tout aussi stupéfaite de l'heure et de la durée de son appel. Quinn reprit sa fille dans ses bras.

« On s'est promenées au parc, sourit-elle, il ne pleut plus et Beth voulait voir les escargots. »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel, à moitié amusée et à moitié désespérée par la ringardité — la ringardise — quoi que ce soit, par la façon dont Fabray usait son temps. Elle ne sut pas si elle en était jalouse ou absolument consternée, peut-être un peu des deux.

* * *

**On arrive bientôt dans le vif du sujet. Pour la suite, je pense adopter plus souvent un point de vue focalisé sur Quinn, je m'y sens plus à l'aise. Désolée de l'attente, j'ai tellement de bouquins à lire que j'en oublie d'écrire. **


	6. Chapitre 6

_You can feel like a part of something if you're part of the scene_  
_You can make your life look pretty out a little ice and gin,_  
_Wash off the make-up and prepare the aspirin_  
_Well you can get out of this party dress but you can't get out of this skin._

_— BOY, Skin. _

* * *

Ces temps-ci, Santana passait beaucoup de temps son téléphone collé à l'oreille. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais été fondue de cette technologie, pas plus que n'importe qui, mais depuis presque trois jours, quand Quinn la voyait, c'était en la compagnie de son camarade portatif. Lorsqu'elle se levait, déjeunait avec elle, revenait de l'école avec Beth, même avant d'aller dormir quelques heures. Pas qu'elle soit dérangée par ce soudain attrait que sa meilleure amie venait de développer pour ce petit appareil, elle était simplement curieuse de _qui_ pouvait-elle appeler, et surtout de _qui_ supportait des heures de conversation téléphonique avec la voix railleuse de Santana. C'était sûrement mieux que de l'avoir en chair et en os dans un rayon de quinze mètres 24 heures sur 24.

Elle était partie travailler un jeudi soir, la troisième fois cette semaine, lorsque sa routine fut lentement, brutalement désorientée. La nuit n'était pas complètement tombée, cela étant, on pouvait rarement dire que la nuit était reine à New York. Une brise moyenne courait les rues, dernier témoignage des trois jours pluvieux dans lesquels baigna la ville, pas puissante à en faire voler les parapluies, plier les arbres, mais assez forte pour que les écharpes aient besoin d'être resserrées, les chapeaux revissés sur les crânes, les manteaux attachés jusqu'au nez. Pourtant Quinn portait le sien — un peacoat noir à peine trop grand flottant derrière elle à chaque bourrasque — ouvert, laissant apparent des vêtements fins et sombres — un t-shirt en coton, une jupe s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, des bottes courtes sans talon — pas besoin de paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Seuls ses cheveux blonds détonnaient dans la ruelle presque vide d'enseignes lumineuses, par conséquent presque vide de population.

Quinn refréna un bâillement après une heure passée debout sans voir passer un chat. L'ennui la gagnait doucement, l'urgence d'allumer une cigarette se faisait de plus en plus insistante, mais elle y résista, du moins pour le moment. Elle évitait de fumer _avant_, elle savait que les clients n'aimaient pas cela — elle non plus, la dépendance lui apparaissait comme un des plus affreux sentiments. Elle arrêterait sans doute après le dernier paquet qu'il lui restait, pour sa santé et pour son portefeuille. Et pour Beth. Quinn ne sourit pas tout à fait à cet instant, une expression tourmentée transparaissant furtivement sur son visage. Beth n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Cela suffit à la décider, elle arrêterait certainement, bientôt, pour elle.

Quinn était sur le point de finalement en griller une — au diable les apparences !, tourna la tête en direction de la poche de son manteau pour sortir son briquet quand une paire de bottes qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée alarma son champ de vision. Elle retira rapidement sa main, ayant l'impression de se l'être brûlée tant elle fut surprise. Elle leva la tête. Son étonnement ne faiblit pas d'un pouce lorsqu'elle vit que la propriétaire de ladite paire de chaussures baissa immédiatement la sienne, visiblement mal à l'aise. Inconfortable. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Oui ? »

La brune leva lentement les yeux sur elle, deux yeux difficilement plus clairs que noirs dans la nuit entamée. Elle fixa Quinn un si long moment qu'elle finit par se sentir, elle aussi, légèrement embarrassée sous ce regard (presque) inquisiteur. Elle la dévisagea longtemps. Une ou deux minutes passèrent, ou dix secondes, durant lesquelles Quinn ne flancha pas, pas avant que la jeune femme n'ait redirigé son regard sur un point plus loin vers la droite, les joues plus roses qu'il y a quelques instants. Elle devait avoir froid, ou alors elle était gênée.

Les lèvres de Quinn s'étirèrent doucement. Elle était mal à l'aise. Déconcertée. Gênée. En un éclair, elle sut qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Quel cliché. Quinn faillit rire de la situation mais décida d'en profiter.

« Il n'y a personne avec toi, petite demoiselle ? »

Oh Dieu, on aurait dit l'un de ces mecs qui venaient et lançaient une de ces phrases toutes faites _tellement_ subtiles. Au moins son ton n'avait pas eu la prétention d'être séducteur. Et elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle était jolie, mais petite. C'était peut-être plus galant. Moins vulgaire. Moins droit au but. _Arrête de penser, Fabray !_ La petite en question secoua négativement la tête. Quinn observa négligemment son maintien — elle se tenait avec difficulté sur ses deux pieds, titubait un peu, passa une main dans des mèches brunes avant de contempler une nouvelle fois le sol. Elle avait dû boire, un peu, avant de venir ici. Comme les trois quarts des gens qui passaient dans ce quartier. Quinn retint un soupir ainsi que l'envie de se frapper le front d'une main.

« J'ai de l'argent. »

Elle sursauta pour la seconde fois, fronçant immédiatement les sourcils. Elle pouvait parler ? Oh. Elle l'avait prise pour l'une de ces apparitions trop honteuses pour n'articuler ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient face à elle. Quinn avait tort. Elle avait aussi eu tort en la caractérisant de _petite_, ce qu'elle était sans doute par la taille, il n'y avait pas à argumenter, mais certainement pas par la voix. Pas avec cette voix qui, malgré la rudesse due à l'alcool, possédait un timbre profond bien qu'intimidé. Ce fut la première chose qui l'étonna — sa voix. L'autre était ses mots. Elle avait de l'argent. Plutôt inhabituel pour une fille de faire cette déclaration. Quinn ne s'en formalisa pas à cet instant, car en une phrase, l'inconnue avait décidé de l'orientation que prendrait la nuit pour toutes les deux, au grand soulagement de Quinn, au grand détriment de Quinn.

Elle se pencha vers les mèches brunes de l'autre, un air étrange peint sur le visage accompagnant ses yeux expressifs. Quinn prononça une phrase à voix basse. L'autre acquiesça et remonta la rue, la blonde sur ses talons souriant à moitié, l'air déconnecté de la réalité.

* * *

Il était près de trois heures du matin au moment où Quinn rentra dans l'appartement, après s'être arrêtée un instant chez Puck pour boire une bière. Il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas pour qu'elle se pointe au putain de milieu de la nuit pour qu'elle puisse siffler _une bière_. Elle n'avait pas répondu.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas su répondre. Chose peu commune pour Quinn Fabray de se retrouver sans voix face à une question et qui plus est de déranger un ami pour étancher sa soif ainsi que son flot de pensées à 2h49 du matin. Lorsqu'elle sortit son portefeuille pour lui payer la boisson et le dérangement, et ce malgré ses protestations, elle toucha du bout des doigts la liasse qui venait de trouver refuge entre les coupons de réduction et les quelques pièces de cuivre. Vingt-cinq billets de vingt dollars. Cinq cents dollars en liquide — pour à peine une heure et demie de corps dénudés. Elle-même n'avait pas osé les prendre après que sa cliente les ait déposés près du cendrier. Par ailleurs, elle ne s'était jamais fait autant en une nuit, de plus, en moins de deux heures. Deux réponses possibles à cette légère incompréhension lui étaient venues : c'était la première fois de l'inconnue avec une fille comme elle et elle n'était pas familiarisée avec les tarifs, disons, ordinaires. Ou, seconde option, c'était une pourrie de riche qui ne dépensait son fric qu'en voitures de luxe, chats, villas, actions bancaires et putes. Hypothèse qui, Quinn le concevait, collait mal, très mal avec l'impression que la fille brune lui avait faite — timide, presque honteuse, inconfortable, manifestement le milieu des nuits new-yorkaises lui était méconnu, elle l'aurait juré.

Pourtant elle était sortie de sa chambre de motel miteuse alourdie d'un demi-millier de billets verts, l'esprit essayant de se remettre de l'incrédulité, de l'absurdité de ce qui venait de se passer. Tout cela lui semblait presque mis en scène tant elle avait du mal à y croire. À vrai dire, elle était beaucoup plus tourmentée par cela qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'être. En quoi cela changeait de ses autres nuits ? Une prostituée lambda — si elle pouvait dire — aurait fait son boulot, accepté l'argent sans être restée à le fixer jusqu'à ce que sa cliente parte pour enfin réagir et serait rentrée chez elle sans avoir besoin de revenir travailler le lendemain. Quinn n'avait pas suivi le plan.

Pourquoi cela la taraudait autant, elle n'en savait rien. Autant d'argent — peu de temps — la fille — honte — première fois — cigarette(s) — bière — Beth — Santana. Avec des idées aussi désordonnées que celles qui la traversaient actuellement elle ne put calmer sa réflexion et finalement s'endormir qu'après une troisième cigarette à la fenêtre de sa chambre, se forçant à laisser les deux dernières pour quand elle en aurait plus besoin — ce qui pourrait arriver dans peu de temps.

Le regard que lui octroya Santana le lendemain — compréhension, incompréhension, désir d'aider, tristesse ? — lui donna _presque_ envie de tout lui déballer. Depuis la grossesse jusqu'à l'arrêt de l'université, l'argent qui manquait de plus en plus, les soirées au bar, les nuits au motel, les paquets de clopes, l'envie de changer, l'impossibilité du quotidien. Mais elle n'en fit rien — elle ne le pouvait pas pour l'instant. Car elle savait que _Santana_ savait. Santana savait toujours, elle avait toujours tout su, mais Quinn ne pouvait pas l'imaginer à voix haute. Comme si en parler rendrait le cauchemar réel sans le dissiper.

* * *

**Update, bonnes fêtes. Je ne suis pas tellement convaincue de l'écriture ni de la tournure des événements, enfin bref — vos avis peuvent m'aider. **


End file.
